icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2016 Allan Cup
The 2016 Allan Cup was awarded to Steinbach, Manitoba early in September of 2014. The event will be held the second week of April 2016. The event will be played at the T.G. Smith Centre and be hosted by the Independent Senior AAA South East Prairie Thunder. Qualification There were 19 teams eligible to participate in this year's tournament. Under the present format', the South East Prairie Thunder qualify as host' and five other teams qualified. The other spots are traditionally awarded to: *'Pacific Region (McKenzie Cup) (British Columbia-Alberta) champion', determined by the McKenzie Cup held between the two provincial champions. As of late September the Powell River Regals are uncomfirmed for playing at the AAA level so either the four member Chinook Hockey League champion will qualify directly or have to compete with the Regals for the region's berth in the Allan Cup. The Powell River Regal later announced they would not compete for the Allan Cup and thus the Chinook Hockey League playoff champions would qualify for the Allan Cup. This spot was claimed on March 26th when the Bentley Generals won the CHL championship *'West Region (Rathgaber Cup champions) (Manitoba and Saskatchewan playoff champion, '''Manitoba had two teams (besides the host) biding for the Allan Cup: the Ile des Chenes North Stars and the Manitoba Lightning. Saskatchewan had two teams bidding for the Allan Cup, the Rosetown Red Wings and the Shellbrook Elks. The Allan Cup website has stated it has not been determined if the Rathgaber Cup will be held this year. The Rosetown Red Wings dropped out of AAA level hockey for the season in early December and that made the Shellbrook Elks the West Region representative for the Allan Cup. The Ile des Chenes North Stars and the Manitoba Lightning will play in the Manitoba provincial Senior AAA championship semifinals for the spot that would traditionally go to the Quebec champion. The Manitoba Championship (Pattison Cup) is scheduled for February 28, March 6, and March 13 (tentative date on game 3). '''The Shellbrook Elks claimed the West Region spot by default' *The Ontario (Renwick Cup) champion held between the representative of Hockey Northwestern Ontario (the Kenora Thistles are the only registered team) and the champions of Allan Cup Hockey's playoffs (which contains the regions remaining 6 teams). The Kenora Thistles suspended operations as of January 10, 2016, thus making the Allan Cup Hockey playoff champions the region's qualifier for the Allan Cup. This spot was claimed by the Stoney Creek Generals on March 26 when they won the ACH championship. *the'' ''Quebec champion (the region has no registered teams) due to this the spot will be given to another team from the host branch. This spot was claimed by the Ile des Chênes North Stars when they won the semifinal series in the 2016 Manitoba Senior AAA Hockey Playoffs. *the Atlantic Region championship (Atlantic Cup) matched up the 2015 Herder Memorial Trophy champions (Grand Falls-Windsor Cataracts) against the Lameque Au Ptit Mousse. These are then only two registered Senior "AAA" teams in the Atlantic region. (note: the winner of this season's Herder Memorial Trophy final will qualify for the 2017 Atlantic regional.) This spot was claimed when the Grand Falls-Windsor Cataracts won a best-of-three series held April 1 to 3 in Grand Falls-Windsor, Newfoundland and Labrador, 2 games to none (9-5, 4-0). Allan Cup Round Robin *Ile des Chênes North Stars defeatd Stoney Creek Generals 8-3 (later changed to a 3-0 Generals win) *South East Prairie Thunder defeated Shellbrook Elks 3-0 *Bentley Generals defeated Stoney Creek Generals 5-2 *Grand Falls-Windsor Cataracts defeated South East Prairie Thunder 4-3 *Bentley Generals defeated Ile des Chênes North Stars 4-3 (later changed to a 4-0 General wins) *Grand Falls-Windsor Cataracts defeated Shellbrook Elks 3-2 Round Robin Standings Original Standings note: The Ile-des-Chenes North Stars later forfeited both of their round robin games apparently as a result of some sort of roster issue. The issue was later revealed to be that IDC had used one too many import players. As a result now the North Stars finished in third place in the round robin and the Stoney Creek Generals now finished in second place. Revised Standings Playoff Round As a result of the investigation and the forfeits the quarterfinal games were delayed to later the same night and the opponents were changed as a result of the two forfeits. Quarterfinals *(Game 7) Shellbrook Elks defeated Stoney Creek Generals 7-4 *(Game 8) South East Prairie Thunder defeated Ile des Chênes North Stars 3-1 Semifinals *(Game 9) South East Prairie Thunder defeated Grand Falls-Windsor Cataracts 2-1 *(Game 10) Bentley Generals defeated Shellbrook Elks 3-1 Championship Game *(Game 11) Bentley Generals defeated South East Prairie Thunder 4-3 (ot) For more information on the Allan Cup visit the Allan Cup's webite at http://www.allancup.ca/ Category:2016 in hockey Category:Allan Cup Finals